Boreas' Cabin
Boreas' Cabin Description Boreas' cabin is made of everlasting ice carved to look like a normal camp cabin. The inside is a deep blue, with several icicles hanging from the ceiling. An ice statue of their father, with his wings spread wide, rests against the far wall. The bunks are made of fluffy snow that never melts supported by poles of ice. A chilly breeze moves through the cabin. Messages from the Counselor and Lt. Residents Counsellor # Althea Bellecourt Lieutenant Counselor # Bijou Doe Members # Izabella Ricci # Vanessa Vilkas # Roesheen Givens # Emily Peterson # June Summers Campers Not Year Round # Adoption # Rodrich Summers (see Comiclove) Inactive # Former Members # Mary Joyce Anne Chan (Left Camp) # Astrid Dahl (Wind Nymph) # Theseus Bran (Left Camp) # Wave Thomas Jenkins (Dead) # Jeydon Stevens (Ghost) # Julies Bran (Left Camp) # Taylor Levesque (Hunter of Artemis) # Glacia (Ice Nymph) # Swallow Boucher (Left) # Max Dawson (Left) # Jaci Dawson (Left) Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Boreas have the ability to create gusts of icy wind which slow the movements of all effected by them as well as carrying small, sharp blades of ice which can tear into an unarmored opponent. # Children of Boreas have the ability to call upon a focused ice storm which freezes a small area into solid ice, trapping anyone in the area within it; this effect does not last long. Defensive # Children of Boreas have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. # Children of Boreas have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Passive # Children of Boreas are stronger in the cold. Supplementary # Children of Boreas have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. # Children of Boreas have the ability to turn pure water into ice at will using a cold breeze. # Children of Boreas have the ability to call upon a massive snow flurry which obstructs view and lower the body temperature of all that are susceptible. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Boreas can create armor and weaponry out of pure ice which is quite sharp; however, it is also fragile and must be mended or replaced often, which uses up large amounts of energy. Traits # Children of Boreas are able to withstand cold temperatures. # Children of Boreas are often ambidextrous, a trait they share with Notus' children. Treaties with other cabins * Boreas' Cabin has a treaty with Asteria's Cabin. They will help each other on Quests. * Boreas' Cabin has a mutual defense treaty with Hades' Cabin. We also get first shower times in exchange for not dragging them into inter-cabin fights. * Boreas' Cabin has a mutual defense treaty with Nyx's Cabin. * Boreas' Cabin has a mutual defense treaty with Iris' Cabin. * Boreas' Cabin has a mutual defense treaty with Hebe's Cabin. * Boreas' cabin has a non-aggression pact with Notus' Cabin * Boreas' Cabin has a mutual defense treaty with Aeolus' Cabin Enemies * Category:Cabins Category:Children of Boreas